The present invention relates generally to larger bandages of the type used, for example, in hospital settings and, more particularly, to a composite bandage with integrated absorbent, adhesive and fluid-impermeable layers. In a preferred embodiment the bandage may further be turned inside-out to self-contain surfaces once exposed to the patient.
The AIDS epidemic, in particular, has caused medical personnel to take extreme precautions to avoid exposure to blood and other bodily fluids which might be infected. Doctors and dentists now wear rubber gloves and face masks in even the most routine situations, and various safety devices such as protective needles and so forth are being introduced with increasing frequency.
The removal of bandages and other wound dressings is an area where further safety measures are warranted. There are no composite wound dressings which integrate adhesive and absorbent layers in combination with a fluid impermeable cover. Instead, physicians routinely open a first sterilized pouch containing an absorbent pad and place that on the wound. Then rolls of sterilized tape are opened and, quite often, not only are the edges of the absorbent pad taped to the patient, but excessive tape is often used to cover the entire pad outer surface to ensure a fluid-tight seal. This is time consuming, and also results in multiple items requiring independent sterilization and considerable packaging waste.
The used bandages are discarded by placing them into specially marked bags which, in turn, are placed in specially marked disposal containers. This practice may expose associated personnel to dangerous pathogens since until such dressings are placed in their specially marked disposal containers, the surfaces once applied to the patient are outwardly unprotected. Also, there exists no consistent technique for placement within such bags, which may lead to contact with personnel during the process of insertion into the disposal bag or container.
The present invention solves problems associated with the application and disposal of wound dressings by providing a bandage which integrates an absorbent pad having a non-stick layer with a fluid-impermeable outer layer and adhesive in a single composite structure, so that only one item need be sterilized and accounted for. In a preferred embodiment, the invention further includes means which may be used to turn the bandage inside-out upon removal, so that surfaces once contacting a patient are no longer externally exposed. In this way, the bandage itself forms its own disposal pouch, thus solving the above-mentioned problems, including possible exposure during bandage removal and transfer, and further obviates the necessity for separate sterilized disposal vehicles.
In the invertible embodiment, a bandage according to the invention preferably includes a pocket formed on the side of the bandage facing away from the patient after application, this pocket being large enough to accommodate at least a portion of a human hand, preferably the entire hand. Inside this pocket and located opposite the entrance to the pocket is a graspable device which may be pulled outwardly through the pocket opening, thereby inverting the entire structure. Various forms of grasping means are possible as alternatives, including a string, a tab and a tab including one or more finger-receiving holes. Means are further included for sealing the bag once it is inverted, preferably in the form of a flap and associated adhesive. In the preferred embodiment this flap is also stiffened to be conveniently held by the hand not performing the actual inversion, with the two hands then cooperating for a smooth motion as the bandage structure is turned inside out. Other sealing means may be provided as alternatives, however, such as adhesive tape, a zip-lock type of fastener, or one or more semi-rigid but flexible cooperating elements disposed proximate to the pocket opening.
The semi-rigid or rigid flap is preferably folded near the mouth of the pocket prior to inversion so as to provide a stiffening proximate to the mouth of the pocket to help maintain structural integrity during inversion. The bandage may also include other, additional means to stiffen the mouth of the pocket opening and may further include some form of holding member extending outwardly from the side of the bandage at a point near to the entrance to the pocket, preferably in the form of a rigid or semi-rigid bar or stick-like protrusion which may be held by one hand while the bandage is inverted with the other. The protrusion may further be hingedly affixed to the side of the bandage to form a more compact structure until it is employed, and may fold over and seal the entrance to the pocket following inversion.